Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan
Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan, sometimes referred to as Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, is a 1989 slasher film and is the eighth sequel to the original Friday the 13th. It was directed by Robert Hedden and written by Victor Miller and Robert Hedden. Plot High school senior Rennie is celebrating her graduation aboard the cruise ship SS Lazarus, along with her strict uncle, her favorite teacher, her boyfriend, Sean, all of her classmates, and a stowaway: hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. When a ship sails on Crystal Lake, its anchor catches on a power cable, zapping Jason with electrical energy, and breaking him free of his chains. He enters the ship and kills the two people aboard the ship, Jim Miller and Suzy Donaldson, and gets a Hockey Mask that Jim used to scare his girlfriend to replace the one he lost in the fight with Tina Shepard. The SS Lazarus takes off and leaves for New York, with Charles McColloch and Colleen Van Deusen and their class, Rennie, Sean, Julius, Tamara, Eva, Wayne, Miles, and J.J. Jason sails the boathouse nearby and climbs aboard as the ship leaves. Jason kills J.J. with a guitar as she goes downstairs. Rennie and her dog Toby see a vision of the young Jason in the window, and Toby runs off. Rennie goes looking for him and walks by Tamara and Eva, who are doing drugs. Shortly after they are caught by Charles, and Tamara thinks that Rennie told on them. As revenge, she pushes Rennie (who is afraid of the water) over the side of the boat. She is nearly drowned by the younger Jason before she is rescued by Colleen and Sean. The ship's deck hand (who is quite similar to Crazy Ralph) is constantly talking about Jason (and that everyone is doomed). Jason kills a boxer who earlier lost a boxing match to Julius, who is undefeated in boxing. Later, he kills Tamara with a mirror shard, and then murders Jim Carlson and Sean's father, Admiral Robertson. Charles does not believe that Jason has returned and is aboard the ship, but Julius does, so he takes charge and splits up with several students, armed with weapons and searching for Jason. Jason strangles Eva to death. While Wayne is searching for Jason, he loses his glasses, and accidentally shoots a crew member before Jason comes and electrocutes him. He then triggers the fire alarm. Charles thinks it is a false alarm caused by the deck hand, whom he blames for the murders, suspecting that he wants to cause panic. So he takes a flare gun and searches for him. Jason kills Miles Wolfe and throws Julius overboard. When Charles finds the deck hand, he collapses to the ground dead with an axe in his back. Rennie, Sean, Colleen, Charles, and Toby get on a lifeboat and go away from the ship. Julius also gets onto the boat. Soon they finally reach New York. Jason reaches New York shortly after they do, and sees a giant hockey billboard with a hockey mask on it. Looking at it, he tilts his head to the side as if to say "Is that me?". While they are wandering a deserted area, two gang bangers named Homes and Jojo rob them, scare Toby away, and take Rennie away from them, threatening to kill her if they follow. They inject her with heroine, then start trying to rape her, but Jason kills Homes by stabbing him with the empty heroin syringe. Jojo then comes, stating he forgot his money, then gets approached by Jason. He then tries to fend him off by shooting him, but Jason keeps approaching him, as if the bullets were nothing. Soon after, Jason grabs a hold of Jojo and bashes his skull against a pipe, breaking the pipe and killing Jojo. Rennie then escapes while Jason looks on and starts after her. While Sean finds Rennie and takes her back to Charles and Colleen, Julius encounters Jason on the roof of a building and fights him with his boxing skills. Jason suffers no damage at all, and punches Julius's head off. Rennie, Sean, Charles and Colleen find a cop, but he is quickly killed by Jason. Rennie drives the cop's car and hits Jason, but sees the younger Jason ahead and crashes the car into a brick wall. Rennie, Sean and Charles manage to get out, but Colleen dies when the police car explodes. Rennie remembers Charles pushing her into Crystal Lake, trying to teach her how to swim, and she was pulled underwater by a younger Jason. Rennie runs away and Sean goes after her, demanding Charles to stay away from her. Charles briefly stays behind and Jason gets up, and only now does Charles realize his true identity before Jason chases after him, throws him through a window, and drowns him upside-down in a barrel of toxic sewage. Jason then chases after Rennie and Sean, and they enter the subway, where Jason is electrocuted on train tracks, but survives. While chasing Rennie and Sean, he kicks four punks' boombox radio over, and they get aggressive toward him, but he turns around and lifts up his mask (he is facing away from the camera so the audience does not see his face), and the punks all run off before Jason resumes his chase after Rennie and Sean. Eventually the chase leads to the sewer, where a sanitation worker tells them that at midnight every day (in this case, in 10 minutes) the sewer floods with toxic waste. Before he can show them out, Jason kills him with a wrench. Rennie, distraught, grabs a small barrel of toxic waste and throws the poisonous liquid at Jason. The monster pulls off his mask, showing his horrid face melting away (the sludge penetrated through the mask's eyeholes and ventilation orifices, thus hitting his face anyway). Rennie and Sean keep running and Jason chases them over to a ladder. The sewer galleries then flood with toxic waste, dragging Jason away and presumably killing him. Rennie hallucinates that Jason reverts back to a child but actually he was washed away into the ocean. Afterward, Rennie and Sean go to explore New York and are reunited with Toby. Cast * Kane Hodder - Jason Voorhees * Tim Mirkovich - Young Jason Voorhees * Jensen Daggett - Rennie Wickham * Scott Reeves - Sean Robertson * Barbara Bingham - Colleen van Deusen * Peter Mark Richman - Charles McCulloch * Martin Cummins - Wayne Webber * Gordon Currie - Miles Wolfe * Alex Diakun - Deck Hand * Vincent Craig Dupree - Julius Gaw * Saffron Henderson - J.J. Jarrett * Kelly Hu - Eva Watanabe * Sharlene Martin - Tamara Mason * Warren Munson - Admiral Robertson * Todd Caldecott - Jim Miller * Tiffany Paulsen - Suzi Donaldson * Fred Henderson - Chief Engineer Jim Carlson * Sam Sarkar - Gangbanger #1 * Michael Benyaer - JoJo * Roger Barnes - Irish Cop * Amber Pawlick - Young Rennie Wickham * Vince Cupone - Street Urchin * Peggy Hedden - New York Waitress * David Longworth - Sanitation Engineer Trivia * Jason as an 11-year-old child looks different in this film (excluding the scene where he tries to drown Rennie in her flashback) than in the other films. In this film, he has hair and his face is not deformed. * This is the second of two films to feature an Ocean voice actor. J.J., the character whom Jason kills by bashing her with a guitar, is portrayed by Saffron Henderson, who is Gohan's voice actor in the first 53 episodes of the anime Dragonball Z. * The ending of this film is slightly similar to that of A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, as both villains are turned into a child, yet return through unexplained resurrection in the following film (which, in both cases, is their official "death" film, though they both return in Freddy vs. Jason). Jason as a child was a dream sequence. * The New York cook who Jason throws into the mirror behind the counter in the diner scene is portrayed by Ken Kirzinger, who would play Jason in Freddy vs. Jason. * This movie is the first that doesn't feature main protagonists from previos movies in real form or archive footage. * In one scene, where Jason crosses the street where the World Trade Center is, he kicks a radio that belongs to a group of muggers. One of them says "Your dead meat slimebag!". Jason slides up his mask and shows them his hideously deformed face, causing the muggers to say "Yo, it's cool, man! It's cool!" and run away. * The film was to have a scene where Jason was at the Empire State Building, but was taken out due to the short time they had to film in New York. * When Jason chases the two in the subway a poster on the window on the inside of the train says Jason Lives. Category:Films Category:Reception